


pls im gonna cry

by intrnetirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrnetirl/pseuds/intrnetirl





	pls im gonna cry

Kiisy stared at the bottle of water Ryoi had held out to him with a pained look on his face, “Ryoi… again?”

“Yes, my dear Kiisy.” Ryoi hummed, placing the bottle in the boy’s hands despite the other clearly having a strong aversion to the idea of drinking a whole bottle of water again. “Like I said before, I love you so much and I just want to make sure you’re hydrated, that’s all.”

“I don’t know…” He brunet looked back at the bottles that were starting to pile up in his garbage can. It had been around midnight when Ryoi had suddenly woke him up and urged him to drink some water, every once in awhile since then, Ryoi would make him drink more and more water. It was starting to get to the point where he was asking every hour. Kiisy didn’t even want to think about how much water he’d drank since early this morning, but he could easily count four bottles in the garbage already.

“But Kiisy, I worry about you. You cry a lot so I know you’re not getting all the water you need!”

Kiisy sighed as he opened the bottle and raised it to his lips, “Fine…” As he drank, he could see a strangely excited look on his boyfriend’s face.

——

Later that day, the two started to go on a walk outside around the campus, Ryoi whistling with his hands in his pockets as Kiisy walked beside him uncomfortably. His boyfriend noticed this and he turned to him with his head tilted, “What’s the matter, my love?”

“Nothing serious…” Kiisy replied, his lip quivering as he spoke. Ryoi noticed how his thighs clenched together and his whole form was starting to shake, and Ryoi had to keep himself from breaking his composure right then and there.

“Come on.” Ryoi smiled and took his boyfriend’s hand, gently urging them off the path and behind one of the artificial trees, he pushed Kiisy’s back against the wood and kissed him deeply. Kiisy whined a little and started to flail around, trying to frantically push Ryoi away, “N-No! Not now…”

“Why not?” Ryoi teased as his hand slowly inched down to Kiisy’s clothed crotch, his hand ghosting over it, “Is something the matter?”

“Y-Yes! I… I really have to use the bathroom…”

Ryoi bit his lip and tried to contain his excitement once more as he got down onto his knees, looking up at Kiisy with a devilish smirk, “You could always just use my mouth, you know.”

Kiisy’s eyes widened with shock, Ryoi already taking off his shirt and now taking care of the zipper on Kiisy’s pants, Huh?? No! I can’t do that!”

“Yes you can, darling. It would be perfect…” Ryoi drooled, “It’s always been a dream of mine… to be drenched in your piss…”

Kiisy was too speechless to come up with a reply, but didn’t object to the idea, so Ryoi took it as an invitation to go further, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Kiisy’s half hard dick.

Kiisy noticed he could feel.. so much more, in the current state he was in, much more than usual. Everytime Ryoi’s mouth even moved the slightest bit he felt it everywhere at once, the feeling was so overwhelming his hand jerked forward and grabbed Ryoi by the hair.

“R-Ryoi… please… I can’t…”

Ryoi only rubbed his thigh but continued bobbing his head, paying close attention to the tip to encourage Kiisy to let himself go. He didn’t have to wait too long, because before he knew it Kiisy had let out a cry and a warm liquid started to fill his mouth. Ryoi’s hips jerked and his eyes rolled back as piss got everywhere, in his mouth, on his face, his chest, and even some on the ground. He thought it was so erotic.

But soon enough, Kiisy had stopped and was hunched over with his hands on Ryoi’s shoulders, trying to catch his breath. Ryoi grinned and kissed his arm, “That wasn’t too bad, now was it?”

“No… oh no!” Kiisy gasped, “It’s on you!!”

Ryoi looked down at his body and saw, yes, there was pee everywhere, somewhat avoiding his pants but almost all of it dripping down his chest and face. “That’s fine.”

“It got on the front of your pants too… it looks like you peed yourself!”

“Oh, my dear Kiisy, that’s not pee.” Ryoi said with a lazy smile on his face, “That’s my semen…”


End file.
